


Eatin' Round the World

by st_aurafina



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has travelled to many places and eaten many beasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eatin' Round the World

"So, did you ever eat a bat?" Jubilee twirled the wrench, then slapped it into Logan's hand.

"Yep." Logan tinkered with a valve.

"How come?"

"Tree fell on my leg. Bat lived in the tree. Got a socket wrench?"

Jubes handed it over. "Ew. What about whale?"

"Yep." Logan threw a burnt-out spark plug into her lap.

"How come?" She hung the plug from her earring.

"Because I eat what's put in front of me."

"Did you ever eat one of those Australian porcupines?"

"Echidna? Nope."

"How come?"

"Spines stick in my teeth." Logan grinned widely, and gunned the engine.


End file.
